epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Agentluke0322/RBoAT 5: Mercy vs. Nurse Joy
Welcome to the fifth episode of Rap Battles of All Time! During my time away at camp, I thought of some interesting new battles. This is one of them. I considered having this battle be Dr. Quack (from Webkinz) vs. Nurse Joy, but I felt like Dr. Quack would be a bad choice. Let's not skip a beat and get straight into this battle! "The famed medic of the Overwatch team, Mercy, and the healer with hundreds of identical twins, Nurse Joy, battle it out to see which medical professional proves better. However, they both end up in trouble once the doctor's in the house." Battle RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME! MERCY VS. NURSE JOY! BEGIN! 'Mercy:' Despite my name, in this battle, I won't be holding back. There's no way to protect yourself against this attack. Heroes never die, but I can tell you aren't one. Your pain will be beyond a scale of 1 to 10 once I'm done. The color of your cross is the only way to tell your family apart. People only come to you to avoid trips to the Poke Mart. The fact that you're as a nurse is ironic. Since the fact that your family all looks the same defies all genetics! 'Nurse Joy:' Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Ready to meet your end? After I'm done, I'll definitely be seeing you again. With you, I doubt that I can sympathize. The only reason people choose you is your ability to revive. It takes a fully charged Ultimate for you to revive a whole team. While it takes me just a few seconds to do the very same thing. Your flow is slower than a payload, there's no way you'll succeed. After this, a Burn Heal is what you're gonna need. 'Mercy:' I beat a robot uprising: the heck'd you do? You don't even have a name in the main games, isn't that true. No matter the location, I'll beat you all the same. It's clear to see which one of us got Play of the Game. 'Nurse Joy:' No wonder Overwatch disbanded, they couldn't stand you! Your game's just a glorified remake of Team Fortress 2. If I fail, I can just send a cousin of mine to take you down. It's clear which one of us will wear the crown. '???:' Not. So. Fast. 'Dr. Mario:' Time for you nurses to leave, cause now the doctor is in. I'll show both of you that you have no chance to win. Mercy, you're only chosen to revive heroes who died. You can't attack I'm surprised this battle's one you even tried. And Nurse Joy, how are you keeping those Pokemon Centers running? Cause healing Pokemon for no charge won't be paying for anything. I won't Chill; you're Feverish if you think that you'll be winning it. There's no miracle cure for the burns that I've spit. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLES faints, then is healed while the Pokemon Center healing sound effect plays. OF ALL TIME! Rappers (Still) for Hire *Adam Conover *Photo-Negative Mickey *Nessa *Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption) *just2good *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Inigo Montoya *Larry the Cucumber *MatPat Hint to Next Battle vs. Poll Who won? Mercy Nurse Joy Dr. Mario Category:Blog posts